


Time

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [26]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We got time,” is what I like to whisper into his ear. We both know that is a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

He grips me a little tighter whenever we are about to leave on a mission which we might not be returning from.

 

“We got time,” is what I like to whisper into his ear. We both know that is a lie. Time is something we do not have.

 

He likes to make himself forget what is coming. That we might not touch like this ever again. Despite the trust he has for my abilities he still shows his concerns whenever we get intimate.

 

I can see it in his eyes and in the desperate way he hangs on to me as if I might disappear at any second.

 

It strikes me when he utters words I never asked for.

 

_“I love you, Levi.”_

 

It makes me choke for a second. His words charge the air in a way I'd have liked to avoid.

 

Am I supposed to answer back? Is that he is waiting for?

 

I do not answer because I cannot.

 

If I die it is better he won't be stuck thinking of unnecessary things like 'what if's'. It is better for him not to know what is in my heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
